Stay by my side
by nelly.kiss
Summary: Will is openy gay. Sonny, who used to be his best friend comes out of the closet too. They could be so happy together... So perfect... But what happenes when he turns out to be seriously ill? Will they solve it or it kills their relationship? This is my very first fanficton so please be patient and REVIEW! 18 scenes later (Chapter 2, chapter 8, chapter 9)
1. Chapter 1 - I Found You

Stay by my side

Chapter 1

My name is will. I'm in my 3rd grade in high school. My story in a few words: I'm openly gay since my 14th birthday. Before that I had a lot of friends, I was popular and I had my childhood best friend called Sonny. When I came out he started getting away from me he pushed me away and he also started bullying me. He called me fag, and he always shouted out disgusting jokes about my sexuality. Then I met James. He was so kind and supporting since the first time, and slowly we got together somehow. He was always on my side, and he protected me from those bullies. Sonny stopped to make joke of me, but he didn't talked to me anyway. I know it's strange but I loved the way how he said: oh here is our little fag! Come baby, suck me off! This wasn't so proper, but I didn't get it as an offense. At least he talked to me. And believe me I would love to suck him off. I had a crush on him. I had serious feelings for him. I might say I loved him in some ways. I always have, since kindergarten, since I first met him. So I was with James when I was in my 3rd year in high school. He was 21, and I was 16 almost 17. I didn't love him but he defended me and I cared about him as well. One day I walked into the school yard and I saw him walking towards me angrily.

– You are such an asshole, you know? – I froze.

– What? What are you talking about? – I asked him.

– You okay? I tried to wrap my arms around him, but he pushed me away.

– Don't... Don't touch me! You are disgusting... I thought I knew you. I trusted you! And maybe I used to know you. But as I see not anymore – he tried to walk away.

– Explain me this

– What did you told those jerks about me? I thought I can trust you! I told you that I have that problem with my sister, because I loved you, Will! In this point I have nothing else to say to you. Not a single word. Never again.

– Wait, Jimmie, please I do not have any idea, what the hell happened! Please tell me...

– Oh, okay. I always knew that you had your little crush on Sonny. But I never expected that you tell his followers about my own life and secrets. They started to make fun of my family. And I didn't tell anybody that my sister has autism, but YOU! How could you do that to me? – and he started running away from me with tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

– What? Jay, I didn't... I DIDN'T TELL IT ANYONE! – I shouted over him but he couldn't hear me. Tears started running down on my cheeks, and I ran to the building, to avoid people seeing me like this. I knew that there was no way of James forgiving me, because he was so stubborn when it comes to his family. It's kinda cute but now I lost him by doing nothing wrong. I sat down to the ground in the aisle, and cried my eyes out. I had a free lesson, so I could cry without hanging of the lesson. I just wanted to be there alone and find out what to do next but something happened.

– Oh my fucking god... – I heard the bored voice in front of me. I looked up, and I saw Sonny standing right before me. I waited for him, to make fun of me crying alone here but instead of that he just sat down next to me.

– What the hell are you doing here? – he asked me. – Stop crying, be a man, and tell me what the fuck happened to you. You lost your mascara?

– Asshole. Are you here to bitch me, or what?

– Stop avoiding it and tell me what's up?

– What do you even want here? You have nothing to do with me. I hate you; you hate me, why don't we let things go on like this?

– Because you are fucking crying here, and that bothers me.

– Oh, I'm so sorry for annoying you with being broken, won't happen again around you! Don't you have better things to do, like lesson, or something? I knew he had lesson. I knew his whole time table.

– I do have, but I'm still here, as you see, and I got no answers to my question just yet. I'm not going anywhere, fag!

– Fuck yourself, Sonny.

– Believe me, I would if I could. And I've tried, but it was kinda impossible.

I couldn't help but smile on this jerk.

– Finally. Now tell me, what's wrong with you today. I let out a deep sigh.

– James just broke up with me for no reason.

I expected at least a joke or a laugh but nothing. Silence. Weird silence. I looked up at him and I noticed that he was staring at me in a scary and freaking way.

– What? – I frowned. He acted strange.

– I'm just... I mean...

– What the hell is wrong with you?

– I'm just kinda surprised. That's all.

– Why would you be surprised?

– I just am, okay? Just put this away – and he smiled at me.

– Well you can cheer on my sadness now and leave me alone later please.

– You know I am really cheering now. I really am satisfied.

– You are such a jackass! Fucking asshole! I don't even know why I told you that. Happy with my sadness, well thanks!

– I am happy now. But not for the reason you think I am.

– I don't understand a single word of yours now...

– I am happy, because now, you don't have that man, I can confess, that... – He took a deep breath before saying – I'm in love with you.

– What the... – I froze. Unbelievable, that his man, actually the man of my dreams just admitted that he loved me. Okay. This is so fucking weird. – Fuck...

– Yeah, that's what I wanted to do to you for the last two years. – He laughed at himself hopelessly. I stared at him with a confused look, and he started to explain this. I wasn't sure that he was trying to convince me more than himself. – So this is all new and so very hard for me. Everybody thinks that I'm straight, but the truth is that I am not. It feels like I always knew I mean I thought that we made for each other. You were always so fucking perfect: I didn't fit in your future plan. But you have to know all of your opportunities before you decide how to continue your life. I am so sure you could convince James to get you back, if you really want to. And you have to understand, that I am at the crossroads right now, I have to deal with myself in a lot of things and I just can't give you what James can. But life would be more interesting and exciting with me. So if you want to what I would LOVE to... Oh... I didn't let you say a single word. I made a complete idiot of myself. You probably don't want to hear about me, and getting together. You must hate me for what I said and did to you. I put you through a lot off mess and trouble, and I am so truly sorry about that... I have always had feelings for you, and I still have, I was just afraid, to admit it to the world. And to myself of course. I think I really love you will. If this flattering feeling in my stomach is it. I can't stop thinking about you, you are always in my mind, and I would be ready to share this feeling, but I know, you might send me to the hell right now... And I don't deserve anything else. I think I should go now, and let you deal with... – and he stood up from the ground. I was frozen there, didn't know what to say, but he was going away, and I had to stop him.

– Stop – My voice sounded confident. More than I expected. – Get your ass back here – I told him. No begging or asking was in my voice. I was not polite as I always am. He sat himself back down.

– Will, I didn't want to hurt your feelings with my confession. I am truly sorry, if I did...

– Shut up. Stop being a girl, and don't act like I was a girl, because I am not.

– Sorry...

– Stop apologizing. Don't say a word, now I am talking. You listen understand?

He nodded.

– Okay. First: I don't know what the fuck comes to you, to love me! No, don't you dare to speak. Second: You are a fucking jerk, you were an asshole through the years, and I took it without a word, and you went on with that till today. Third: I cannot imagine my life when I am... – I stopped for a second to raise his face direct line with mine. – Not around you Sonny.

Seeing his face lit up, and tears started forming in his eyes.

– I have always fallen for you. I loved you while you were a jerk, and I didn't even love James. I always loved you.

- Will, I don't know what to say...

– Don't say anything. Prove it. Kiss me.

He looked at me not knowing what to do. He hasn't kissed a guy before, and he was scared. I leaned closer to him, and I softly touched his face with my palm.

– You okay? – I asked.

– My heart beats so fast. I don't know if it's normal...

– It is. And I am glad you feel this way, because I feel it too. You think you ready to do this?

– As ready as I've never been – He panted out. I leaned even closer and cupped his face with my hands. He closed his eyes. I did too and I softly touched his lips with mines. It was kind of electricity between us. I pulled away for a second but after I kissed him more passionately. My tongue licked his lower lip and I felt him trembling. I raised my hands to his neck, and pulled him closer. He stroked my hair with his fingers. And I couldn't help but moan to his mouth. When we parted away we both couldn't breathe. It wasn't my first kiss, James kissed me before, but I never felt so strong for anyone. I had it bad for Sonny. He was my competition and my award as well, he completes me. He became my addiction during this kiss.

– That was...

– Sonny I love you... I love you so much.

– Oh my god... I can't even believe that this is happening... Don't wake me up, please... Never wake me up. I love this dream... And I love you! I am so very, awfully terribly sorry for what I did to you.

– Don't be, I totally get it. You were ashamed of being gay, and you didn't dare to be with me...

– Yes, but I'm sorry. I did it the worse way. I shouldn't have been bitching with you. Please forgive me!

– I already forgave you! – I whispered, and kissed him again. A teardrop rolled down on his cheek. He was so broken, and shy, I haven't seen him like this before. – So what will happen now? – I asked.

– What do you mean?

– Will you tell the others, or you go on with hiding? I mean... I don't want to force you or something...

– I want to. But I'm scared. And so confused. I don't know what to do... I'm afraid of what they say but I want to be with you... – He cried out.

– Shush, I'm here! I'm here for you Sonny! Now, and always! Just enjoy what we have now!

He looked up at me, and his sparkling eyes were filled with tears. Then he closed them, and leaned closer. His lips softly touched mine, he raised his hand to cup my face, and he stroked my skin with his thumb. Our tongues crossed each other, and started dancing a waltz. We both were trembling. As his teeth softly bite my lower lip I totally lost my mind. I parted just for a half second, then I pressed my lips aggressively against his own, and my fingers went through his dark locks in a rough passionate way. I enjoyed every inch of him. I wanted all of him, and I did what I never let James to do to me. I touched him THERE. He was semi-hard while I was rock hard already. Sonny quaked, and froze. I parted away, and saw him looking freaked out.

– Oh, my gosh... I'm so sorry, I didn't think... I wasn't thinking, I lost my head, please don't be mad at me, I didn't want to do this...

– You didn't? – He stopped me.

– I did, but I shouldn't have...

– You should have! You must have! Oh my god you are awesome and so passionate. And I will hurry to be ready. I don't want you to wait so long. You might get used to it with James and I'm unexperienced...

– Oh, no, no, no. I didn't... We haven't... So I didn't let him. Anything. Not even a single touch. He wanted, but...

– But... Will, it was two fucking years, and you didn't let him to have YOU!?

– What about me!?

– You are... Hot!

– No I'm not.

– Yes, you are. Don't you see that you are the most handsome and sexiest guy in this fucking school? All of the girls would go crazy if you were not gay. And that is why I can't believe, that you are here with me...

– Thank you for loving me Sonny.

– Thank you for accepting it.

– Okay. I'm glad that you are not mad. And you still want to be with me?

– Of course I want to be with you. And in the next break everybody will get to know, that we... Actually, are we a couple now?

– Yes, if you want to... I'm not forcing you or something...

– Okay, shut the fuck up, of course I want to! All I wanted in the last two years was to be your boyfriend! Oh my god, I love the sound of that!

– Right?

– Then kiss your boyfriend!

– Gladly! – I moaned meanly inches far from his mouth and then they met. We just started kissing each other, the school bell rang. It was time to face the others, and show them that we got together. Sonny looked up at me with a confident glance, and I melt.

– Ready? – He asked.

– More than ever... – I whispered to his ears.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 - Totally in love

Chapter 2

Sonny's POV

1 year later...

– Oh my god Will... I don't think I can take this anymore... Please, I want you so fucking bad right now! – I groaned to Will, while he was spouting my neck and my chest with his kisses. We have been together now for more than a year, I graduated and now attend to university and I have a part time job. Will is a senior now, and he is sexier each day passes. He drives me crazy when he is so determined and confident with his lips and... – Oh my god! – With his tongue. I lost my shirt, and he buttoned my jeans as well. He was touching me places where I have never expected a man to touch me, but god, it felt so good. We didn't make love yet. He always stopped things when we were in boxers only. And I was sure, that this time won't be different.

– Hold on, baby! Your pants are still on you. What will happen when I take them off? – He asked with an evil grin on his face.

– You don't want to know, believe me.

– I do want to know! And if you won't tell me, I have to check myself. – And he started to pull them down. I was nervous all the time, when he did things like that to me. I was blushing aggressively. My pants were on the ground, and I laid there in Will's room in boxers. He stroked my thigh through and it seemed like I got electro shock! His nails scratched my chest, and I was out of control. Our lips met again and I saw a weird glance in his eyes.

– Are you maybe... Ready for the next level Sonny? – He panted out.

– What do you mean by next level?

You can never know what Will thinks.

– Let me show you something.

He searched for the edge of my boxers, and he pulled it down. My heart was racing 1000 mile a minute as my throbbing cock released. He licked his upper lip and I almost exploded there. He kissed me on the lips and started to speak.

– If you are not ready for this, tell me now Sonny. I don't want to hurt you in any ways, neither one of your body and feelings. Just to tell you, what I want to do now is to touch you, and if you are ready for it I might hm… maybe... taste you. What do you say? Do you let me do these things?

– Will, I want you! I want you so bad! I want you to touch me...

– Okay – he smiled at me and his face lit up. He kissed my lips, and started going down. Neck chest, stomach, and he reached my hardness. He smiled at me, and took my length to his hand he stroked it gently and slowly, but I already lost myself. I scratched the blanket as he got a bit faster. I was rock hard and excited. My cock was about to explode there, it almost hurt. I was trembling and gasping. Then he went forward. He took me into his mouth. I couldn't help but groan. He licked my penis along and I know I'm about to explode there.

– Will, I'm gonna... I'm gonna...

– Go for it! – He jerked me a few times fast and hard, and took me back to his mouth, and sucked me hard, and all of me was in his mouth and throat and there I was.

– Will! – I shouted as my load filled his mouth and covered his face. He took a towel and cleaned his face while I was trembling and staring at the ceiling. He lay next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His head was on my shoulder.

– How are you? – He asked.

– Good. No, excellent. There are No words for this. I love you so much. – I kissed him on the lips and I felt tire come to my head. I fall asleep and I dreamed about him.

1 month later...

Will's POV

It was the night before my final exam of maths. I was studying hard, and there was Sonny, who explained things I didn't understand.

– I hate studying... – I told him in bored voice.

– This is your last test. Do it right, and the whole world is ours. – He kissed me on the lips, and broke apart, but I pulled him back. I kissed him passionately, and rolled above him. I didn't let him say a word, just pushed him against the bed. As he got his mouth free he spoke.

– Hey, will, stop, we can't do this now! You have to study...

– Shut up, when did you become my mother? I want you right now!

– We can't... Please, Will, just leave it for tomorrow, when you are free of maths and you don't have to study!

– But I want you now Sonny! I want you more than ever! If you know what I mean...

I wanted to have sex with this man. For the first time.

– I understand, and I want you too, but the timing...

– I don't give a damn for the timing. Get your shirt off, or I will!

– No! I think I'm better out of here! – He rolled down the bed.

– Bastard! – I shouted over him.

– You will thank me tomorrow.

– I will kick your ass tomorrow.

– I think you can find some better things to do with my ass than kicking.

– Uh... You were right Sonny you better go before I fuck you here hard.

– Ha-ha sounds good to me. See ya tomorrow.

– Yeah. Don't be late!

– I promise I won't. Hey, Will?

– Huh?

– I love you.

My heart melted.

– I love you too.

The next day...

Will's POV

– Finally! – I thought myself when I give my well done test to the teacher. I couldn't wait to spend some alone time with my sexy boyfriend. I walked down the stairs and I saw an amazing view. He, Sonny stood there in his full glory and waited for me.

– How was your test? – He asked me in his lazy but god, so sexy voice.

– Fine, but I didn't expect you to be here – I wrapped my arms around his waist.

– I might seem less enthusiastic yesterday than you, but I wasn't. Actually I couldn't sleep last night. Can we please just go to your room and do what we planned?

– My pleasure mister! – I whispered against his lips before I kissed him welcome. We got into his car and went home. We went to the first floor to my room and I told my mom not to bother us. He kissed me softly on my lips, and pulled my coat off.

We slowly got each other undressed, and he did his way down on my body. He did really good job in making pleasure to me. He did magic with his fingers and other parts of his body to me down there but he stopped when I got full erected.

Sonny's POV

– I want to feel you inside me – he whispered. I didn't thought that he want to be the one who let the other inside. I pictured it as I was but now he had a condom in his hand and he rolled it down on me. He laid on his back and raised his legs to the air. I pushed some lube to my finger and pushed that finger in his hole to see what happens. Then two. He groaned and said things like 'Oh, my god!' and 'Yes, that's it!' and ' Oh, Son'. Then I pulled my fingers out and he smiled at me. I positioned myself.

– You ready? – He nodded.

– Kiss me – and I did. I slowly pushed myself to his hole and it went in. He groaned. He held his breath back.

– Please, go slow. I have to get use to it inside me...

Our bodies moved together and my heart beat fast. I knew, it won't take long, but I wanted it to be perfect, so I held myself back.

– Harder. You can go harder and faster – he whispered to my ears. I started moving faster. I gave him all my love.

– This is it, Sonny! I love you.

– I love you too! – I panted out. The moment was coming when I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

– Baby, I'm gonna come...

– Me too - he gasped.

– Now, Will! OH MY GOD!

And I let it out. He came to his own chest and I filled him with my own load. I rolled down to my bed and panted.

– Are you okay? – I asked when I caught my breath.

– More than okay – He kissed me on the lips and fell asleep in my shoulder. I covered us with a blanket and fell asleep too. The last thing I told him that night was

– I love you!


	3. Chapter 3 - Amsterdam

Chapter 3 Will's POV

I was walking on the street it was snowing and I put on my scarf when I bumped into somebody.

– Oh, sorry, I… – But when I looked up I realized that the person I just ran into was James, my previous boyfriend.

– Hi James… What's up with you?

I tried to be polite but I saw in his eyes that he was so stern and distant.

– Will. Nothing much.

And he didn't ask me back. But honestly I didn't expect him to be so enthusiastic and happy to see me. Our breakup wasn't so nice.

– So… how is your family? – This was the only question I shouldn't have asked.

– Oh, you mean my sister? Thanks, she is fine! But you have nothing to do with her or anything in connection with me! By the way how is your little boyfriend, Sonny? Is he still hiding? You know I think he will never take you on. He's not brave enough.

– Stop that James!

– Or? What would you do? I'm just curious. You call up your boyfriend and you two will cry together or what? He is just a creep. I mean seriously? You chose him after me? Just look at him. He is a geek. What do you like about him? And I can imagine how strong he is and how tough he is in the bed.

– This is what YOU have NOTHING to do with!

– Oh I touched a sensitive point! So does he know where to put it in? I can imagine how hard it can be to find the right places. Harder than his… you know what… Haha and he passesw after 10 seconds right? I know his type…

And he was just speaking and speaking and I arrived at a point I couldn't hold myself back.

BAANNGGG! – My fist was moving against my will towards his face. I didn't know what happened I just felt that my hand is aching hard and James is on the ground. Oh my god! I punched his face. It eyelid started going purple and red. He stared right at me. I don't know but I saw something in his look. Could he be impressed?

– This is happening when somebody is bitching at my boyfriend. And Sonny is an incredible lover. That you could never be. – and I walked away.

Sonny's POV A half year later...

– Hey baby, what are you doing here? – I asked Will as we met in the street. It was cold and snowing. About Christmas.

– Hey Sonny, I was just walking. I didn't expect that I would meet you.

– Then surprise!

I smiled and kissed him. He was a bit weird.

– Sonny I... I did something wrong.

– Will baby, what are you talking about?

– It's James. He appeared and...

He stopped. I made him stop. I lost my head when I heard James's name.

– Wait, what? You are messing with James again? How could you do anything like this?

– Sonny, it's not like...

– Stop, I don't care. Leave me alone please.

– Sonny, I love you and you know that, please listen!

– No, Will. I don't know you anymore. I thought I knew you. I... Have to go. Don't come again.

And I went away with tears in my eyes. I tried to hide them but I couldn't. When I got home I cried out loud and shouted out my thoughts.

– WHY ME?

**2 months later**...Will's POV

– I can't get over him, Chad!

I talked to my best friend Chad DiMera. I was so hurt about Sonny.

– Sonny was the one for me. And don't laugh at me you know that I'm right.

– Alright I understand. Then go and find him and explain everything.

– But he is in Europe now. He is avoiding me. His mom told me that he is in Netherlands.

– And what are you waiting for?

2 days later... Sonny's POV

I'm in Amsterdam. The last two months were spent with travelling around Europe. I have been in Italy, Sweden, Germany, England, Finland, and now I'm in Netherlands. It was a nightmare for me to be here alone because I couldn't face the truth. I am done with Will. But then why do I miss him so much? We have been together for almost 2 years, it's obvious. But... I was sitting at a park in the big I Amsterdam sign's 'd' letter. I was talking with a guy I just met. I was sure he had it for me.

– And what do you do tonight? Maybe you want to go out with me for a dinner? There was the chance I was waiting for. To get over Will. I have to forget him. He cheated on me. He is a bad person. I have to move on. But not just yet.

– It's kind of you but I am not ready for this. I think I still love my previous boyfriend. Because I do.

– I understand that. But when you feel like it call me up. – He smiled at me and walked away. I sat there hopelessly and I just finished my sandwich when I heard the voice. That voice.

– Sonny...

Will's POV

I arrived at the airport and then decided to visit the park and the big Amsterdam sign. I caught a cab and when I got to that park I recently noticed Sonny sitting in the d letter hole. I couldn't believe my eyes. His sun caught skin was creole brown and his hair was a shade lighter I think because of the sun. He couldn't see me he turned his back to me.

– Sonny... – I told him. He turned his head around and when he saw me his face got confused. He said nothing but:

– You? – And it hurt so much.

– Hey... It's good to see you...

– What are you doing here?

– I was just around and... – I started explaining but he cut me off.

– In Amsterdam?

– Gosh I'm an idiot. No, actually I came to see you...

– And why would you do anything like that?

– Because I love you.

– Don't say things like that to me when they are all lies.

– It's true. Sonny, I...

– I don't care. About you, about what you say, about anything in connection with you. I told you not to search for me, didn't I?

– Sonny I have to tell you something and...

– I told you I don't care. Now I'm going back to the hotel because here I can't finish my launch in peace.

And he started going away but I shouted over him.

– No, you're not. You're not going anywhere.

– You think you can tell me what to do? Fuck yourself you sonofabitch! - And he turned his back to me and started walking in the opposite direction.

– I would but this is your resort.

– If you ask nicely I'm sure James will do it!

– I didn't sleep with him.

He stopped. He turned his head back over his shoulder and I saw something in his eyes. Hope.

– What?

I took a few steps towards him and continued a bit quitter.

– I didn't have sex with James. I never had and I never will have.

He waited a few seconds before saying anything.

– But you said...

– I said that I had done something wrong. I didn't tell you what it was. Listen to me and listen good. The bad thing I did was that I punched James's face because he was bitching at you and our relationship.

Sonny 's eyes opened wide. I saw tears forming in them and his hands were shaking.

– Oh my god... – Was all he managed to say.

– I hope you can forgive me for standing up for you and taking your side. And almost breaking my fingers.

– Will, I'm...

– You what? I wanna hear it! Moron? Asshole? Jerk? Sonofabitch? Bastard? Yeah you are. But you are also blind because you still can't see how much I love you. When will you get use to it?

– Will...

– Come here! – And I hugged him tightly. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and cried out my name several times.

– Will, I missed you so much. I didn't want to believe it. These two months were the worst time of my life. I love you and I will never leave you again... Please forgive me! Please...

– Shush, Sonny, of course I forgive you. I love you and you know that. I hope you know that. But if you don't then I have to show you. He laughed to my neck in instable voice.

– So where do ya stay here?

– In a small hotel near here but Will there is just one single bed...

– Baby, I haven't seen you in the last two months, a single bed is more than enough.

– Then let's go.

20 minutes later... Sonny's POV

– God Will, I missed you so much you have no idea...

I panted out while we were already making out in that previously mentioned single bed.

– Believe me I do. I exactly know what you feel.

We kissed hard and stoked each other.

– 2 months baby, I want you so much right now.

He didn't say a word; just scratched my shirt and my buttons just happened to be unbuttoned. I was so turned on. I could barely think. I teared off his t-shirt too.

– Now. I want you right now. Please...

– Do whatever you want, Will! I'm yours! – I gasped out and Will softly bite my neck. Then he licked along my chest and he pulled down my pants. I laid there in boxers but not too long. He took them off of me too and I could feel his hot wet lips covering my length. I panted and moaned loudly, it was the most intense experience in my life. I was already full erected but he went on.

– Will, I don't think this is a good idea.

– Trust me.

– Ah, stop, I'm almost there.

– Come for me, babe.

– Will... Don't... Please... AAAAW FUCK, WILL!

And I came harder than ever.

– What was this good for? It's over for me – I asked him.

– Oh, no, it's not over... It's far from over.

And he licked my cum off of my hardness and stroked it for a few times. And yeah, he was right. I wasn't over just yet. I turned on suddenly but I knew that it's his turn. I scratched his body and reached his penis. I started playing with it by little movements with my fingers. I sprouted it with my kisses and started licking and sucking it and it was perfect. I pushed two of my fingers into him and he panted trembled and moaned like mad.

– Sonny... This is amazing... Oh my god... Jesus Christ... Ahhhh SONNY!

He came to my face but I didn't stop. I continued licking stroking and sucking him until I felt him growing again.

– Will...

– Yeah Sonny?

– Fuck me. Here. Now.

Will's POV

I froze. What did he just say? It was always like him on top of me... But now he told me to fuck him, does that mean that he trusts me enough to let me inside him?

– You sure you want this?

– I always wanted – He answered and I knew that this has to be special. I kissed him and he pulled me closer but I pushed him back.

– Easy, babe. We have all the time for this. I want it to be special, perfect and memorable for you.

– As long as I'm with you it kinda already is.

My heart melt recently. I kissed his mouth and he opened it within a second and moaned to mine. He rolled above me and led my hand to his most sensitive muscle. I stroked it and he stroked mine. It was like our first time with a few differences like we were more experienced and this was even more special. He went down on me and got me full erected by his hands and his lips. They were pure and soft and I really like the way he touched me. Sonny was really sensitive I couldn't breathe. When he was done down there he grabbed a little baggage and a condom slipped to his hands. He rolled it down on me and he searched for the lubricant. He lifted my hands and put some lube to my pointing finger and lifted his legs up the air. I was overwhelmed by his actions and that made me to be even more careful and sensitive. I pushed my lubricated finger against his hole it was hot and tight. He moaned my name and I kissed his chest. Then I pushed the finger in. I did little circles inside him I wanted to make him comfortable and get use to it. His breath was heavy which could mean that he is in pleasure and it both can be pain.

– How do you feel?

– I love the thought of you being inside me.

– Sonny you didn't answer.

– Fine. I'm fine! – He panted out.

– Oh my god, I hurt you, don't I? Why didn't you say a word?

– Because you're ...not. I'm okay. Just please. I want to feel you! – His voice was soft, weak and powerless.

– Sonny... Gosh Sonny you are bleeding! – And warm liquid started to leak from his bottom hole.

– Will… – He trembled and I saw he was going to lose his consciousness. I immediately called the hospital and got Sonny and I dressed. When I came back to the room he was already unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4 - I have to live!

Chapter 4 Will's POV

– Tell me what happened exactly – the surgeon asked me when the ambulance arrived. I could barely think; Sonny looked so damn innocent and sick. I was on the edge of crying.

– Well, you know, Sonny and I are in a healthy homosexual relationship and we were making love because we haven't seen each other in a long time. – My voice was trembling.

– Did you try something new this time?

– Actually yes, it was always like him being inside me, but he wanted to have me in him, so we tried, but he got really weak during I tried to... Is this really necessary?

– I'm sorry but yes it is.

– So my pointing finger was inside him only. And he recently got sick and fainted.

– Did you or he use drugs, alcohol, or any stimulating medicine?

– As I know we didn't. What do you assume?

– I really don't know what to think. I hope nothing serious.

– Can I go to the hospital? – Of course. As we arrived at the hospital a nurse took blood from Sonny's arm and sent it to the desperate disease class. I was going crazy while waiting and I couldn't see him. I was out of my mind and crying so I decided to go for a short walk to clear my head. I got some coffee and when I got back the surgeon doc was waiting for me.

– Please tell me they are good news. Please. But his face was telling me the opposite of that.

– I'm sorry I'm afraid I can only serve the truth. We found a malignant carcinoma in far gone status in his anus. Now he is in the operating room, the experts are doing everything they can to save or at least elongate your partners life.

It was terrible to hear this. Sonny being cancerous. He was always lovely, sporty, healthy and happy, why is it that now I'm maybe losing him? I didn't want to believe it. I loved him so much he can only imagine. I can't lose him, not now, I just got him back! I tried to stay strong but my imagination got me thinking about the worst. The operation last more than 3 hours. The cancer expert doctor explained me things about Sonny's shape such as his blood may brought tainted cells to other parts of his body and they don't know the cadence of the damage. I could see him through the window of his ward. He was so gorgeous and so in peace although he seemed grey and so weak. The skin around his eyes was dark and tubes were making him stay alive. But still. He was the most beautiful and handsome man I've ever seen. And I was so in love with him. There was no way of me losing him. No way. I loved him too much to let this happen.

– Hey, sir...

The nurse woke me up from my dark thoughts.

– Yes, sorry...

– You should go home, sir and get some rest. The sleeping pill works about 15 hours. He won't wake up until tomorrow.

– Thanks but I'd rather stay here. There's no way I could sleep right now...

And I was sitting there next to his room thinking about what we had with Sonny. Next morning I opened my tired eyes and yes, the nurse was right Sonny was still sleeping. At least he is alive. And I believe that he will stay with me. He wouldn't let a stupid illness to come between us. I went to the nearest shop and bought some coffee and bakery product and when I got back it was the morning visit time. The doctor took blood from him and he let me in his ward. I sat down next to his bed and stared at him. I blamed myself for what happened to him, and I didn't dare to even touch his hand. His heart was beating slowly and he was breathing weakly. My eyes started watering and I turned around because I didn't want to wake him up. And I cried without any voice. But something touched my back.

– What the...

– Will... – It was Sonny. He was awake and his voice was weak but it also was the most beautiful noise I've ever heard.

– Sonny! Oh my god, I'm so happy to have you here. How are you?

– Have been better... – He smiled at me.

– Sonny, I am so, so, so sorry. Please, forgive me!

– But you didn't do anything. Although I knew you will blame yourself, so okay, I forgive you and we are done and never talk about it anymore okay? Deal?

– Deal. – I was relieved. He wasn't angry with me.

– What did the doctors say?

– They said that you had a malignant carcinoma in your ass and they operated it out of you. But your blood may drive cancerous cells to other parts of your body, so your blood is under check-up. But Will…

– I know you are sorry. shut up. So I'm cancerous.

– You were. I mean I hope you just were. We can work this out, can't we? Sonny, I love you so much, I can't lose you, and I can't live without you!

– Me neither. I don't want to leave you here. I don't want you to live without me! And I love you too.

**Two days later.**

**Sonny' POV**

– I feel much better! – I told Will and I pulled him into a soft embrace but he pulled back.

– That's great but we can't do this and you know that.

– What is so horrible in a kiss we cannot do?

– Sonny, don't do this okay? We have to get home and talk about it privately between 4 eyes. Can you wait until we get home?

– Honestly? No I can't. Please, I want to feel you, it would be just a kiss! Just a kiss!

– You know you are unbelievable. – And he leaned closer and his lips softly touched mine and he tried to pull out but I didn't let him. I grabbed his collars and pulled him back to me and my tongue slipped into his mouth. Okay, it wasn't just a kiss. It was so much more. It was all of my confessions to him. All the love we shared, all fears we had, all the pain we've been fighting with, the acceptance we've been fighting for, all the tears that rolled down on our faces when we were apart and all the dreams we had about our future together... And he must have felt it, because he didn't pull away, he leaned even closer. He brushed my hair with his fingers, and I heard the monitor beeping faster and louder. We started laughing and he sat back down on the chair. A few minutes later the doctor came into my ward with the final results of my blood examinations.

– So according to the results your body is mostly clear of tainted cells. Your lungs are tainted only. But this type of cancer is one of the most serious ones.

– What does that mean? I will die?

– We don't know. It's unpredictable. 1-15 years. And you need intensive chemotherapy.

– So my maximum time is 15 years?

– Actually no. You can get better if you change your life. Healthy foods, sports, a lot of sleeping, and avoid casual illnesses, and take the chemotherapy seriously.

– I will do that. I want to live! I have to live!

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 - Hard to say good bye

Hi everyone! I just want to say thank you for your lovely and kind reviews and I hope I can keep up your attention! No spoilers but this is going to be a sad chapter, I didn't mean to disappoint you! Hope you like it! Chapter 5 2 years later... Will's POV

– Will, I have to go to the hospital but I'm hurrying back.

– Okay, but be careful.

– I always am.

And he went to his chemotherapy. It has been two years since he turned out to be cancerous. At first I went with him to his therapies but now I don't because he told me not to. Now we have been together for more than 4 years and I have a question to ask him. I know that it's not legal for 2 men to get married but maybe I can engage him at the least. I want him to know that he belongs to me and only me. And maybe, just maybe we could raise a child. So when he comes back I can...

– Hi, baby, I just checked my phone and the doc texted me that he has an important meeting and he will do my therapy tomorrow... Hey anything wrong? You look really red, like a boiled lobster.

– No, nothing wrong... I'm just... I have to... Have to ask you something...

– And are you embarrassed? I thought we share everything with each other...

– It's not like that... Sonny, you know… ehh... So... Am... Well... Uh...

– What is it? You are not asking me to marry you, why are you so hesitant?

I just stood there and stared at him, not knowing what to say...

– Oh my god, you're asking me to marry you! – I must have looked at him so scared that he guessed my exact plan.

– Actually... Yeah...

– Gosh, Will, I'm so, so, so sorry... I screwed it... Oh god, please, Will, I'm so embarrassed, sorry, don't be angry.

– Well, I won't be if you wear my ring...

– So the offer still stands?

– Yeah of course! So... Sonny, the love of my life, would you please be my husband or at least my fiancé? - And I pulled out the mentioned ring.

– Oh Will, of course I will! – And he held his hand out and I put the ring on his finger. He hugged me and buried his face in the crook of my neck. He softly kissed my skin, and I felt his hot wet breath. He stared deeply into my eyes with his light sky-blue eyes and he kissed me, a kiss filled with love and passion.

– Do you... Would it be...? So... Are you... Don't you know what I mean?

He was talking so nervously but I knew what he meant. We hadn't made love to each other for the last two years. Actually we did and we didn't at the same time. We did things that got each other off but I stopped him when he wanted to move on. He's not worrying if it's going to be the last time we do it. I am. I'm terrified. He said he has asked the doctor about it, and she said that his anus is okay and nothing will happen if we have sex.

– ... I don't know, you know, it's not that I don't want to... I love you and I want you, you are the sexiest person in the world, and I can't lose you! That's why I'm so careful and distant. I'm scared... I need you, here, with me.

– I know that, and I love you for that. But you have to accept what the doctor said. The cancer is out of my ass, so there will be no consequences. And the chemotherapy is going pretty well, so I can tell that I'm much better than I was 3 months ago and my percentages are better too! And I need you too, Will! I promise you nothing will happen! And if something does I won't say anything else ever again!

– Sonny...

– Please, Will, you are going to be my husband! We have to sleep together if we want our marriage to be valid!

– I wouldn't say a word if it would be just sleeping...

– What's happened to us? When we were in high school you were the one who rushed it and I wanted to wait. And now? You keep turning me down.

– Sonny, please, don't...

– Don't what? Force it? I'm not forcing it; I just want to live in a healthy relationship with you. I miss you... And you know what I mean. The max we did in the last 2 years was a blow job maybe? And before Amsterdam you were excited and passionate and you felt the desire between us just as much as I did. So what is keeping you back?

– I'm afraid of losing you.

– You won't lose me. I PROMISE!

**Sonny's POV**

He still had a worried face but he leaned closer and our lips touched. I softly bit his lip and I felt him smiling. This was a little habit of ours before I turned out to be cancerous.

I lied a bit. My statistics are getting worse. The carcinoma is spreading in my body and growing bigger and bigger tumors. I'm actually dying. But Will can't get to know that... Because he wouldn't understand it and he wouldn't survive it. So I lied to him to protect him. I had to have a last time together with him.

– I love you Will!

– I love you too, Sonny!

Every time he said 'I can't lose you' I knew he will. Fortunately he didn't talk to my doctor. I have to do this my own way. And I'll tell him the truth in the right time. But not now. Now I need him.

– Please, Sonny, just go slow.

– Baby this is our second first time. I want everything to be special and perfect for you.

– Okay. But you act like I was the one who is...

– Shush, Sonny, I act like neither one of us is cancerous.

I leaned closer to him. I kissed the sensitive skin of his neck. I made him tremble. I undid the first button on his shirt, then the second and each and every one afterwards. His chest was still the best view for me. Hm, maybe the second. I rubbed his well-toned stomach and his arms as the shirt slipped to the floor. I'm going to marry this god! Well, if I'm lucky. He was still unsure of doing this, and I remembered how to make him secure. I grabbed his ass unexpectedly, which made him laugh.

– Wow, Kiriakis, you still remember?

– You still like it?

– I still like everything about you!

– I wasn't sure...

– Than you are stupid – And he kissed me passionately.

– So I'm your fiancé now?

– Totally! – And he pulled my shirt up. My plan had worked. More than I expected. But now I felt so guilty...

– I need you now! – And I grabbed his waist and pulled him to the bed. He climbed upon me, and he scratched my skin. I was on the edge of crying. My arms got so weak; I knew this was maybe our last time together. I let him do everything he wanted to. He got us naked, and I melted when I saw him again.

– Please, Will! I can't wait! Please...

– Sonny I'm here! Nothing can get me away from you.

– Yeah... Oh YEAH! – He touched me down there.

– Please don't stop!

– I wasn't going to.

And he pulled lower, and got me in his mouth.

– OH, Will! I can't... – My stomach started jumping. – I will die here... – I whispered to myself. He stopped.

– Never make fun of that! – I saw the worried look on his face. I knew he deserved to know the truth. I decided fast. I had to tell him the truth. Now or never.

– Will... I am not.

– You are not what?

– I'm not joking.

– What are you talking about? – he was so confused.

– I don't know how much time is left for me.

– What? But you said that...

– I lied to you okay? I just feel so guilty that I didn't tell you earlier.

– What didn't you tell me?

– Will, you have to remember that I love you and I lied to you just because I wanted to protect you. But the truth is that my results are getting worse and my condition is serious. It's hard for me to breathe sometimes.

– Sonny... – I just watched his face when he started to cry. My heart broke inside... He walked out of the room. And I knew that this was the right thing to do, to tell him, but now I had lost him. I heard him crying in the aisle. My heart got really heavy. I got dressed slowly; I had to memorize this place. For the last time.

I made the hardest decision in my life. If I stay with him I can only hurt him. I don't want Will to be my widow. If I let things go on like nothing had happened he wouldn't be able to get through it. And I won't be able to go away.

An hour ago when I pictured my life I saw blooms and flowers and I saw Will standing next to me before the altar.

It will never happen…

If I look into my future now I see empty eternity. Maybe this is my way. Maybe I was born to give Will hope or I don't know what but nothing more. Maybe not. Maybe this is just a joke of destiny or the devil. A really evil joke. Nothing matters now. Will deserves to be happy and I can't give him that. He deserves a healthy life and he can even find love. Somebody on the Earth will make him happy. But this is not going to be me. I knew what I had to do.

– I better go. Will, I love you so much you know that. But because of that I have to leave you. I don't want to hurt you more than I already had. Please forgive me. – And I stood up from the ground and walked towards the door.

– You… No… You can't walk away just like… No please, don't go! You have to _Stay by my side_! I'm nothing without you! We can get through this, I know we can! You can get better I would do anything! Please…

– I have to Will! Sorry. You deserve happiness and I won't be able to give you that. Good bye, Will!

And with tears running down my cheeks I walked out of his apartment, out of his life.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6 - Move on

Hi, this is the next chapter of Stay by my side. This could be the end of the story but it isn't yet. This chapter shows me loving my characters. I hope everybody likes it and sorry but this is going to be a short story, just a few more chapters. The next will be longer, I promise. So I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 6

Will's POV

Sonny had just left, and I got dressed, got into my car and raced with time to his parents' house. His mom didn't let me in. The next day I went again. She told me that Sonny had gone to Seattle to a clinic, and there he can find people who are also hopeless. A week later I went to Seattle, and I found that hospital. The doctor said that the patient can see visitors but only if he wants to meet them and he refused to meet me. I cried so much during that time. I had never planned to lose him or at least not like this. I went home and the time just passed away. Months followed one after another then a year passed. And then another one. **4 terrible years **just passed away, I didn't even notice it. I didn't hear anything about Sonny. I always called his parents but they sent me away, telling me to forget him. How could I possibly forget him? 3 months later I heard from Chad that he will undergo surgery. Who knows how much he had already had. I went back to Seattle a day after his operation.

– Who are you? A relative or a friend?

– Almost a relative.

– Okay you can go in. But be silent. He is probably sleeping.

I carefully opened the door to ward, and he was lying there. His skin was grey; I could see his bones and his eyes were so dark and sick even when they were closed. He was sleeping calmly. I was on the edge of crying. I sat down and just watched him. I was there for maybe 2 hours when he started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and he looked around. His eyes stopped to look at me, and I said nothing but

– Hello – and waited for his reply. He frowned.

– Hi. – He didn't say anything else. I expected that he would shout at me at the least.

– How do you feel? – I tried to start a conversation. But he just watched me with confused eyes.

– Who are you? – He asked me and I was shocked. – A doctor again? How did my surgery go? You know I have to go back to my love in Salem.

I got shocked. Is that possible? How could he forget everything? Everything we'd been through… He doesn't remember me… He doesn't know me. He had forgotten our relationship. The person who was the most important to me in the surface of this planet didn't recognize me. I had totally lost him. I was about to faint. My eyes started to water and my head was about to explode. My knees were trembling and I felt my hands become sweaty. I bite my own lip and it started to bleed. I could barely hold back my tears. My heartbeat was irregular, sometimes it was beating 1000 beats a minute, sometimes it stopped beating at all. I couldn't face the truth that…

He doesn't remember...

He doesn't remember anything...

– So? The operation?

– Would you excuse me?

And I went out of the room. I couldn't think. My heart broke to million pieces.

Sonny's POV

Of course I remembered him. I didn't forget anything. I did it because I was sure it will would be easier for him to forget me if he thinks that I forgot him. It was so good to see him. To see his face filled with love seeing mine that so gray and lean. Then he came back to the room.

– So you were telling me about your love in Salem? What's her name?

He pretended he didn't know me.

– It's not a she, it's a he. I'm gay.

– Oh, really? And what's your partner's name?

– You know, I can't remember. I haven't seen him in the last three or four years I think. Time passes too fast and it's impossible to follow it here. But if you showed me a picture I'd recognize him. I'm sure.

– Yeah sure. You think you will get better?

– Absolutely! Doctor Jonas told me that it just depends on the operation yesterday. I haven't talk to him since then.

– I can get him here for you!

– Thank you, that'd be great! But I still don't know your name.

– Will. I'm Will.

– Really nice...

Will's POV

And he started to close his eyes. I called for his doctor but I talked to him first.

– Doctor Jonas, was there any memory loss problem with Jackson Kiriakis?

– Sonny? No, but who are you?

– I'm his fiancé.

– No, there were no memory problems with your partner. Why?

– Because I visited him, and he didn't recognize me.

– Can I talk to him before I say anything else?

– Of course.

And he went in the room where Sonny was laying.

Sonny's POV

Doctor Jonas, Daniel came to my bed and he started questioning me.

– Hi, how are you today?

– Better than yesterday.

– You had a visitor a few minutes ago. You know, who was he?

– Yeah, his name is Will.

– Is that all?

I knew when he will test me there will be no memory loss so I have to tell him what I did to Will.

– No. I was together with him for 4 years maybe. And I remember every minute of it. But he will lose me and I don't want to hurt him. So I left him when I came here. It was the day that he asked me to marry him.

– You are such a heartbreaker. And a good actor. He came to me saying that you'd lost your memory.

– Well thanks. Will you tell him?

– It depends on the results. If the operation was successful I will tell him that you faked it.

– Okay.

I was sure that my shape wouldn't change so I agreed. Then we went to take a CT and an X-ray and every necessary procedure. I waited in the patients' room when Daniel, my doctor came back and gave me the results and just said:

– I'll tell him.

I rushed to open my results. Of course I didn't understand anything so I asked a nurse to help me.

– This means that you are a bit anemic due to iron deficiency. Your lungs are healthy but weak and your system needs a lot of vitamins and rest. What are you doing here?

– Wait, what about the tumor in my left lung?

– Well, I think it's gone. The chemotherapy you had in the last 4 months and the operation you had yesterday were successful.

I couldn't believe my ears. I'm not cancerous any more. I can be with Will again. I can marry him. We can be happy together! Everything I've ever wanted can come true… Is this possible? Is it possible to leave my disease behind forever and be happy with the man that I love?

– **Jackson you bitch**! – Will was in the door. He only called me Jackson when he was angry, no, not angry, _furious_. The nurse smiled and turned back to her work.

– Will… – I whispered he could barely hear me.

– You bastard! Lying son of a bitch! Do you have any idea how much mess and stress I've been through because of you? And for how long? You will pay for this, I bet you will, you sick moron! No, you are NOT sick. You healthy son of the biggest bitch!

– Will you don't understand… – I started to explain it but he cut me off.

– Oh, believe me, I DO understand! Do you really find it funny to play with my emotions?

– Will, listen, I wanted it to be easier for you. I lied just because of you!

– You listen, just don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. Do you know how much it hurt to think of you every day and every minute that maybe you are not alive? To think that the next news I get about you is the date of your funeral? Have you ever thought about that?

– Will, believe me, I chewed at myself a lot because of this decision. And you have to know that I never meant to hurt you and I thought that keeping me away from you is the best way to do that, I thought I could only cause you pain, I thought...

– You were wrong. Not being around you hurts me! Kills me! Don't you dare to leave me again! Please, you are still my fiancé, aren't you? Never do anything like that again!

– You still want me to be your husband?

– Of course I do! – He sat down next to me. It was funny. He was strong and powerful and sexier than ever, and me... I was so weak grey and so 'not-so-sexy'. In pajamas. He leaned closer to me, so I saw clearly that he was going to kiss me and I pulled away.

– No, Will, I look terrible now; I don't want you to kiss a total freak.

– You are gorgeous! You look alive and that's the most beautiful view for me. I just want to take you home and never think about this place again.

He pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. I started to cry because I couldn't believe that I will have a chance to start everything over. No. To continue everything where I left it. Will didn't force that kiss. He understood that I had received so much good news I couldn't handle it. He followed me back to my room. The doctor was already inside, and he congratulated me and gave me a diet plan and some vitamins to strengthen my immune system. He told me that I could go home in 2 weeks. I never thought about going home. I thought I would never see my parents again. My home, my town, and my love, Will. I was so overwhelmed. I couldn't take this amount of emotions. Will said goodbye with a kiss on my forehead. But it was burning with passion.

– When will I see you next time? – I asked him worriedly. He smiled.

– Tomorrow.

– How..?

– I will rent a room for two weeks. Until I can get you home. I'm not going anywhere without you. You still don't understand?

– What?

– That _I love you_! – He smiled at me, and he left the ward. I was hopelessly in love with this man.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Wedding

Yup, here is my version of the WilSon Wedding (and the following night in the next chapters). Thanks for all of your kind reviews and comments! It helped me get comfortable with writing in English. The next chapters will contain +18 scenes!

Chapter 7

2 months later...

Will's POV

– You should slow down with these exercises. It can be dangerous.

– I'm careful. I won't lose you again – He replied. And he kissed me passionately.

– I want to be fit for our wedding and the night. Yeah you heard me well! Don't look at me like this.

Gosh, Sonny. You make it so hard for me. We didn't do it for more than six years. I'm totally out of condition. And I'm frightened. The last 2 times when we tried it ended up a disaster. First he turned out to be cancerous. Second he confessed me that he lied to me about his shape and he almost died. But this time I feel different about it. I'm so looking forward to it. It has to be special. And it will be for him and for me too. Our wedding will take place in the main Salem Church in 2 weeks. We thought through everything. I really like this new, optimistic Sonny. And to know this night we will go to bed together, and I will sleep with his head on my shoulder. Even if we don't do anything else besides sleeping. It's really good to have him back. I think our life will be okay from now on.

2 weeks later

Sonny's POV

– Are you ready to go out there? – Will asked me.

– I've been ready for 8 years – I grabbed his hand and walked out there to the aisle. I was trembling but this wasn't the same like 3 months ago. This was because of my excitement not because of fear. The ceremony was short but confidential. I didn't notice anything just Sonny standing right in front of me.

Nothing mattered. Just him. We told our vows to each other. He wrote a beautiful speech, it was full of emotions and everything we've been through.

– I really don't know where to start because there's a lot I want to say. I remember that I was in kindergarten and I was playing in the sand. This is one my first memories. I was about 5. A new, weird kid came to the playground and he asked me if he can join us. He had dark hair and he didn't have his 2 front teeth. I told him: 'No, we are full of employees, try the girls.' and I told everyone that he is a fool and he is an evil wizard and he will break everyone's teeth. Yeah, that boy was Sonny. The next day I apologized. I knew I was wrong about him. His teeth started growing back, and I asked him to be friends. I felt something strange about him and at first I was afraid of that but when I got over this we became best friends. Unfortunately not forever. In primary school he started hanging out with his classmates and we got away from each other. In high school where I came out he wasn't so supporting like everyone else. He was making joke of me, he was bullying me. Don't look at me like this, you know it's true. But It turned out that it was because he had feelings for me too. And we got together. That was 8 years ago. 2 years later we argued because he was jealous of my previous boyfriend James, and he broke up with me. He went to Europe to forget me, but I went over him and I convinced him that nothing happened. That is the day that his cancer turned out. Yeah. I was so afraid of losing you... – His voice was trembling – So, khm, 2 years later I asked you to marry me but your shape got worse and you decided that it will be easier for me without you, but I think I made it clear that you were wrong. So I think here we are now. Before the altar and I've never been so happy as I'm now. So thank you for being my best friend, my worst enemy, and my true love. And I hope my honest and faithful husband. I vow that I will be.

– Huh, you can count on that! That day you mentioned in the kindergarten's playground... I hated you so much for turning everybody against me. But when I looked into your eyes when you apologized... I forgot everything I've ever learned and I knew that there is something special between us. And unfortunately I was 6 and that scared me. But now I know that I was right. When I went to Seattle I thought I made the right decision. But there was no minute of all hours in my 4 years that I wasn't thinking about you. I was thinking I was dreaming about you all the time and I convinced myself that I made it easier for you. And I give all of my honor and thanks to god that I didn't have to lose you. Because you are the love of my life, and I hope that I'm yours' too and I want to love you for at least 60 other years. Nothing can come between us ever again and I vow that I will always tell you the full truth about everything. And I will always love you as much as it's possible with all my heart forever. And I know that you feel this way too, because you have already proved it. You don't have to say it. Thank you for not giving up on me, for being there when I couldn't be, for believing in me and for being my strength. I owe you my life because you saved it. I'm so happy that you could forgive me and I vow I will do everything my strength affords to make your life happy.

– Now in the name of god I make you to be the husband of each other. Now you can kiss each other as husbands. Will was staring in my eyes. I felt that I united my other half. He leaned closer to me and he raised his hand to my face. I didn't want anybody else to be there. His lips touched mine but something was different. His hot wet lips weren't gentle like in the last few weeks. He was aggressive, he was passionate and he was wild. He pulled me closer to him and he pushed his tongue against mine. They crossed each other and I was so surprised and happy also. He pulled back a little bit and whispered to my ears.

– This was a little preview of tonight. I can barely wait to... – And he bit the end of the sentence. I'm sure my head turned bright red. This was the old Will that I had lost 6 years ago. I saw the sparkle in his eyes I last saw in Amsterdam.

_**To be continue…**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Our second first time

Well, here you go, I wrote the so called wedding night. I don't know, I have never taken part in anything like this before so I hope that this is not too far from the reality. "True love never has happy ending. Because true love never ends anyway!" Chapter 8 Sonny's POV

I lost everything that happened after the ceremony. I could only think about the night. Will was gorgeous and kind but I was unusable. The wedding was long, too long, and I had to talk to too much people except the only one I wanted to talk to. I just wanted to lope. It was about 10 when I walked to Will to ask him about my plan.

– Will, I can't take this anymore. Can we please just leave and disappear?

– Actually I feel the same way and look, there's that car. It just happened to wait for us.

– ... And you said that I was a wizard?

– Haha! Let's go. But nobody can notice us. So you go forward, and I'll follow you in 5 minutes.

– Okay, I'll wait for you! – And I gave him a quick kiss, and turned away, but he pulled me back and pushed his lips against mine again just like in the ceremony.

– Okay, I'm not going anywhere without you after this! – I whispered.

– Me neither. Who cares about anybody's opinion? I won't spend another second without you from now on! Let's go! – And he grabbed my hand and pulled me across the hall. He pushed me into the car. And after that he kissed my lips hard. I couldn't think. He told the driver the address of the hotel we have occupied. I saw that it was Chad, Will's best man. He smiled at us, and he didn't look at us again. I was helpless. Will was so sensual when he had climbed upon me and started to untie my neck. He plucked my tuxedo down. And he started to unbutton my shirt too.

– Here? – I asked worriedly.

– Of course not. I just want you to be... You know... Excited when we arrive.

– I am excited since the ceremony. I don't fit in my pants...

– Yeah, I've noticed that... And I love the sight – and he touched me. I recently moaned and I saw Chad laughing in the mirror. I got a bit nervous but Will didn't let anything make him uncomfortable. He was kneeling above me. His boner was hard as a stone, and I felt it growing. My heart was racing a mile during a minute.

– Hurry up, Chad! – I shouted over to him. Will gave me a gorgeous and sexy smile that made me heat up even more.

– I'm on it.

In a minute Will's tux was down too and the car stopped. I looked at Will. His shape was obvious. Anybody could see it.

– Don't worry. The employees here were taught to turn their head around and they don't see what they shouldn't.

We got out of the car and walked into the hotel. He was right. Nobody looked at us. We've got our plastic keys and we headed to our room. Will opened in and I'm sure it was beautiful. But I didn't have a chance to look around. He jerked me to him and our bodies slayed together. He teared my shirt down and his lips begged mine for entrance. I opened my mouth up and his tongue slipped in it starting an ancient dance. He pulled me to the bed and he sat me upon his lap. His length was rock hard and as I remember I've never seen him this long before.

– What happened to you? - I asked him curiously.

– I realized that if I look behind my fears I am so, so, so turned on.

– Oh, yes, you are, I can see that!

– Haha don't you even try to make me nervous it won't work.

– Will, I missed you so much!

– Not as much as I missed you...

– Wanna bet?

And he started to go down on me. He playfully bit my skin on my chest and my stomach.

– Well, your exercises worked... – He whispered and he unbuttoned my pants. My boxers went down with my pants and Will got me in his hands. He played with me down there and he chased me over the edge of my soberness. When I couldn't take it anymore I stopped and pushed him against the bed and I tried to give it back for him. He whispered my name to the dark night. I did my best to give him what he gave me I'm not sure if it happened. He was trembling and I knew he won't last long if I go on. Besides we didn't have sex in the last 6 years... If it depends on me we wouldn't last longer than 30 seconds. Or even less. But I couldn't let that happen, not tonight.

– Sonny...

I stopped to listen to him.

– Sonny, we are married. You are my husband! - He finally realized that we finally belong to each other.

– Yes I am. And you are mine. In every way it's possible...

– ... No... Not every way...

He sat up. He looked at me in the eyes and I knew what he was thinking about.

– Yeah... About that... If you...

– Sonny this is not on me. It's your body, your decision. I will accept your choice and if it makes you happy, if I can make you happy then I will be happy. Do you want to give it a try?

– ... Yes... – I whispered nervously. I felt like a little child who is listening to the teacher in primary school.

– Okay, but you have to tell me if I hurt you, if you feel uncomfortable, and even if you feel desire. Deal?

– Deal.

– Not like last time...

– I promise I won't lie to you. I vowed today that I will always tell you the truth about everything and I'm positive to keep that vow.

He nodded and smiled at me and kissed me in a less passionate but more sensual and caring way.

– I love you! More than words can say. More than anything in this world. More than my life. Do you believe me when I say I would have gave my life if that saved yours?

– I do. I believe every single word of yours because I see them in your eyes. Thank you for being here for me and not giving up on me.

– There's no way I would give up on you.

And he kissed me again and his tongue licked my lower lip. His hot breathe was burning my throat. My breathing got heavy my heart started beating a million a minute. He must have felt it because he pulled out the lube of the night table.

– You think you are ready for this?

– I absolutely am. – I whispered sensually in his ears. He pushed a medium amount of lubricant to his fingers and he told me to kneel in the bed. His fingers touched my asshole. It was a bit cold, but I could get use to it in 2 seconds. Will was massaging it I felt his hands shaking.

– Hey, are you okay?

– I should be the one who asks this question.

– Don't be stressed. I feel great! You are amazing! But your hands are shaking...

– Oh... Really... I didn't even notice that...

– Okay. Nothing wrong. I'm okay, more than okay, how are _you_?

– I'm happy.

– Okay. So if you are ready tell me, and go in.

– You sure?

– I am.

He was waiting a few seconds – maybe he prepared himself – than he kissed my back and whispered.

– Okay, I go in.

I tried to be as calm, relaxed and easy as it was possible. His pointing finger was pushing against my hole and the top of it went in. It was a strange feeling. I've never felt anything like this before. He started to make circles to make me comfortable even only abt. 2 cm-s were in me.

– How do you feel?

– Nothing special yet. This is different than last time.

He pushed his finger a bit deeper in me. That was a bit uncomfortable but not as much as I imagined it. Then Will's whole finger was in me.

– You still okay?

– Yes, it's strange, but I'm okay.

He pulled it out and pushed it in and after a few I felt comfortable. And after some other moves I started to enjoy it. I still loved the thought of him being inside me. He did circles in me and it felt amazing when he touched a point.

– Oh yeah...

– Sonny you don't have to pretend...

– I'm not pretending... You feel amazing... Go on... Go forward!

– Really?

– Positive!

He started to push his second finger in me. I was easy and relaxed when he got it fully inside me.

– Oh Will, I love you so much!

– You feel anything?

– Hell, YES! – I panted out as he pushed his fingers deeply in me. – You are fantastic!

– But it should hurt, this is your first time. I feel that you are so tight.

– Well it doesn't hurt! I think I'm ready for you... – And I looked down at his full erected hardness. It was bigger than ever.– Well maybe not yet...

– Oh... - He smiled himself. – I can prepare you for this if you want to... No, it's not that I'm that big or anything...

– Yes you are. And I'm glad that I made you that excited. – And I kissed his lips. He helped me lay down and he pushed back his fingers to my ass. And he pushed in the third and I moaned his name to his mouth. He bite my lower lip and his tongue licked it along. We kissed hard while he was fingering me by 3 now. After a minute of that I stopped him and panted.

– Okay, I'm ready, I just want my sexy husband to make love to me!

– Yeah this is what I want too!

He got a condom in his hands and he wanted to open it but I stopped him.

– Let me do it please.

I got him between my hands and played with his huge tool. I licked it along a few times and I took the red mushroom of it in my mouth. He was moaning loudly and he shouted out my name several times. His length was throbbing and I bet it was still growing inside my mouth. When I saw that he was about to come I put on the condom and I sat on his lap.

– Sonny, promise me..

– I promise I will tell you if I feel wrong or it hurts and even if it's good. But listen. We've been waiting for this for 6 Years. I played this through my head a billion times at least but now, and here I know that this is something that was worth waiting for. So I just can't be thankful enough that you were waiting for me.

– There's no way I would give up on you. I love you.

– I love you...

I positioned myself and kissed him. I slowly descended to his muscle and at first it was too big but I got used to it in a second. I started moving in it. Will's hot breathe was burning my chest, and his forehead and my lips touched. I breathed heavily and my heart was racing a mile a minute. I and my true love united in every possible way... A dream-come-true. He was excited too but I wanted this moment to last forever. His body's every muscle worked and mine too: to hold back my orgasm. I saw every emotion on his face: desire, pain, happiness and most of all love.

– Sonny... I...

– I know... Me too – we panted out. He didn't have to say it. I knew what he was going to say.

– I'm close... – I panted out heavily. He just nodded. He wasn't managed to say it that means he was close too. He pulled even closer and he was deeper in me than he was before. I was almost there when he shouted out my name and I felt a hot liquid inside the condom in me. I just needed one more move to be there so I handled it myself. I pushed myself against his body and I came to his chest. He was laying on the bad and I was laying on him with his cock still inside me. We were panting. When he caught his breathe he was the first to speak.

– How are you?

– How do I look like?

– You look amazing...

– And I feel amazing! Thank you! I love you!

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Start of something beautiful

**Hi there! We are coming to the end of the story it is going to be in the next chapter. I hope you liked the story just as much as I loved writing it. There's an other story in process so if you liked this please follow the next! I hope everybody is satisfied with this chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews. Enjoy it! And happy halloween! :)**

**Chapter **

**Sonny's POV**

– I love you! Wow... There is no way I could sleep right now. What about a walk in the nearest park? – Will asked me out for a walk.

– Sounds great. But what about a hot bath with me before that?

– Okay, forget the walk! – He whispered to my ears and he kissed me. My husband kissed me. I love this so much. Will is my valid husband. I barely can believe. I'm almost healthy, my lover is kissing me and I got everything that I've ever dreamed about. He pulled me out of the bed and we headed out to the bathroom. Everything was white and green. His naked ass was snow white like a garlic. His thighs were long and sexy, his shoulders were strong and muscular. And his lips were sweet like love and spicy like desire. This is what I feel about him. Love, desire and honor. And trust and respect. He opened the water and helped me in the bath. The water was hot and smelled like lavender and mint. After we got into the bath he lay down on my chest and we started talking.

– I hardly can imagine my life without you! So here and now please promise me that you won't ever leave me again for any reason!

– I promise! I would promise you everything you want! I love you! And I hope nothing will come between us!

– I won't let anything to come between us!

And everything started over. He turned around in the bath with all his body to face me and licked off a water drop of my chest. Under the water I felt his hardness between my thighs and his hand was searching for mine. He couldn't find it because it was resting in my belly it almost reached my belly button.

– Wow Kiriakis, why didn't you tell me about your excitement?

– Well because we just finished our round in like... 6 minutes?

– Oh it was already 6 minutes? We have to do it again we shouldn't forget it!

And he smirked at me and kissed me. He was so horny I could clearly see it. But I was horny just as much as him. Maybe even more! I decided that this time I'll take the lead. I pushed him back and sat him to the edge of the bath. I opened up his legs and I started sucking his huge hardness. His face was impressed and shameless. He was shouting things like

"Aw, fuck yeah"

"Oh my god this is intense!"

"Please never stop…"

"Oh yeah Sonny, you feel amazing!"

"Yes, Sonny, I want to feel you!"

– Yeeaahhh, OOOH, SON! – He shouted as he shot my face. Ha was panting hard with a surprised look on his face. – Wow, Kiriakis, I didn't know that you have this in you.

– Me neither! – And I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. His fingers were searching behind my back.

– Hey, baby, you know we have to make up the sex for the last 6 years… – He whispered and he reached my bottom hole with his index finger. I was already horny as hell but when these words left his mouth I was about to scream. His finger must have found my G-spot because it was so intense inside me.

**Will's POV**

Sonny was lustfully moaning in my arms. This was something new that we've never tried and he finally could enjoy it. I was still careful and slow because he was so tight and innocent. His face showed me everything that was happening in him and I liked that view.

I wanted to tell him what I feel but I couldn't. I can't explain it with simple words and letters. What I feel is much more than affection, much more than friendship. It's not just care or concern. It's even more than love. It's a beautiful and incredible mix between these and the word or expression I could confess him my feelings with simply doesn't exist. He means everything to me; he means the world to me. And even more.

He was writhing on my lap; my lips touched the skin of his chest; I wanted to cause him pleasure but still: I'm the one who was falling. He was the hunter; I was the beast. He was the castle; I was the bastion. He was the competition and I was the winner.

The bathroom was overflowed with our bath water. I kissed his lips and there he was. Tears started running from his eyes; he must have felt what I was thinking about.

– Sonny, I… – I wanted to say something, anything that came to my mind but I was speechless. He stared into my eyes and I got lost. But he just smiled at me and said:

– I know. I feel the same – he kissed me filled with every existing feeling. We were both just looking at each other and saying nothing. The only noise that I heard was the sound of the babbling water.

– So... Khm… What about that walk? – I asked.

– Yeah, that would be great! But we should dress up before we go…

– Yeah that's probably right.

Yeah that was my big confession to him. I said everything without any words.

We went to the park and we talked through the night. We didn't perceive the time passing by. Then we went back to the hotel and we made love again. This was the first night we spent as husbands.

The next morning one of my most beautiful ones. Nothing considerable or special happened but I was happier than ever.

When I opened my eyes Sonny was already awake.

– Morning, sunshine! – He greeted me with his brightest smile. I rubbed my eyes. There was too much light; the morning sun, his smile…

– Hi… You woke up already?

– Yeah, like 45 minutes ago.

– And you are staring at me for 45 minutes?

– No, I'm not!... Okay. Yes I am. But I just can't get enough of you!

I smiled.

– You are going to get bored of this face; you will have to watch this in the rest of your life!

– Can't wait!

He kissed me and invited me to a romantic breakfast. He was spouting compliments all day. He was making me nervous all the time. He was romantic, gentle and sensual. We spent the whole day together and we tried a lot of things. Sex in the park, in a public toilet, in the aisle of our hotel, even in our old high school storage. As he said: We have to make up for the wasted time. When we went home we packed our luggage for the honeymoon that started the next day. We had two tickets to Amsterdam, a hotel room reserved with a single bed and a rented car to go around Europe. It was going to be a beautiful, adventurous month.

In the end of the day he brought me home and we had an amazing sex. This is how our common life started.

**2 days later…**

**Sonny's POV**

I opened my eyes in a crummy bed. Will's, my husband's arms were twisted around my waist. He was snuffing in my chest peacefully. I couldn't believe that I received that I've ever wanted. I stretched contentedly and that made him open his sleepy eyes. He yawned and ran his fingers through his hair.

– Hi – was the only thing he said before I kissed him. – Wow, I want to wake up like this from now on… – and he kissed me back. After a refreshing morning sex we dressed up and went out to get some bakery's for breakfast. Our timetable was simple: when we were hungry we ate. When we were thirsty we drunk. When we were turned on we made love. When we were tired we slept. We were like animals.

One day that spent with driving from Amsterdam to Brussels Will came up with a strange idea.

– Sonny, you know, I always wanted… So are we going to live together? I mean just you and I?

– I guessed, why?

– Because when I asked you to marry me, before you went to Seattle to that clinic, like almost 5 years ago…

– Where's the point Will?

– We could… We could adopt a child.

**Will's POV**

When I told him about my idea he frowned. I had no idea what was going through his mind. He was just sitting next to me and he almost freaked me out. When he wasn't saying a word for 5 minutes I backed up.

– We don't have to if you don't want to…

– It has to be a girl. Our little girl! We could name her Anna. Or Arianna. She would be our beautiful little girl. Sorry for not saying anything. I just pictured our life. A little girl running through the dining room. She would have blonde hair just like you. And she would be so smart, kind and adorable just like you Will… – Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. My face was already soaked by my tears. I stopped the car in the nearest highway rest area. He looked at me he was crying too. I knew we both were thinking about the same thing. I imagined our lives with a happy little girl growing up with us and love and warmth flooded my heart.

– So are you in? Would you raise a child with me Sonny?

– There's nothing I'd rather do Will! Thank you! Thank you so much!

– For what?

– For being here with me. For loving me. For being my best friend and my husband. For saying out loud what I think. For being my dream-come-true. And for being my soul mate.

**_To be continued..._ 3**

4


	10. Chapter 10 - Our lives together

Here you are guys, soooo this is the last one. I bet this ending is not what you were expecting. I hope you all liked this fan fiction of mine, I'm working on the next one. Please send me PM if you have something to say, or ask, or you just simply noticed a mistake. I'm so thankful for your reviews and the follows. I hope you all will return to read my next story. Thank you again for everything and enjoy the last chapter of _**Stay by my side.**_

**Chapter 10 **

**6 years later… **

**Sonny's POV**

–Hey, Ari, darling, don't get closer to the TV. Your eyes will go wrong baby! – I warned my 6-year-old daughter. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Will went to the shop to bring some milk and toys for Arianna. The door opened and he came in.

– Hi, I'm back! – And he gave a big kiss to the top of our daughter's head. When he came closer he turned to me – Hi sexy! You still look hot.

– Just like… 10 minutes ago when you left?

– Wow, 10 minutes of my life without you two? How could I survive it? – He kissed my lips passionately. Sometimes he gets a bit theatrical… But I love it.

– Anyway, I missed you too! And what I would love to do is…

– Daddy? – Our little girl interrupted when I was going to whisper my horny thoughts to my husband's ears.

– Yes, dear? – We asked with blushing faces at the same second. We looked at each other and Ari started laughing in her angelic voice.

– Can I go to the playground?

– Yeah, sure, we can go!

When we arrived she went to play with his friends and we started a walk together around the park.

– Are you happy, Sonny? – He asked me.

– I've never been happier – I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together.

– What would you say for a… – he paused.

– For a?

– For a little brother for Arianna?

– I would say that… this time you read my mind – I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his neck.

– How would you name him?

– I don't know… Jackson.

– No, Will, we can't name him Jackson!

– Why not? This is the most beautiful male name ever!

– Stop it Will! You are trying to make me nervous. But it won't work, baby! I think we should ask Ari about it.

– That is a great idea! Ari, baby, come her for a minute!

– I'm coming Dad! – And she stood up from the sand and started running towards us and he jumped up to Will's arms. – What is it Dad?

– What do you say; do you want to have a little brother?

– Yeeeees! But you have to promise me that he won't be as evil and rude as the other big boys in the playground!

– We'll try! And how do you want to call him? – She frowned. I could clearly see that she was thinking hard. She was so cute just like his father. In the next moment Ari's face lit up and a beautiful smile appeared on it.

– Jamie! – She screamed and ran back to play with her friends.

– Jamie – I repeated her.

– Jamie – Will repeated me. We looked at each other and knew that we have the name of our son.

**11 years later… **

**Will's POV**

– I want to DIE! – Arianna stormed across the living room and she ran up to her bedroom. She is now 17 years old, and I can tell, she is going through a lot. Studying, boys, fashion, gossips, boys… Female problems that I know nothing about! And Sonny doesn't know about it either. So we have hard times in the house. And Jamie doesn't notice anything of it!

– Do you want to talk to her? – Sonny asked me.

– No, Son, it's your turn. Sorry – I kissed his cheek and walked out to take a look at Jamie.

**Sonny's POV**

I was scared. I knocked a few in my emotionally instable daughter's room before I dare to open in. Sometimes Arianna was so nice, generous, kind and most of all calm. But she often was moody, bad tempered and sad. And this time I was sure that she will be scream at me so I had to be careful.

– Hi, beautiful! Can I come in?

– No! – She was lying on her bed and crying in her favorite pillow.

– Okay, I come in – I ignored her answer. – What is it? Why are you sad, baby? Anybody hurt you?

– No, Daddy, you don't even care, why are you here?

– How can you assume that I don't care about my daughter? You are the only girl I love on the surface of the Earth! So please tell me what is wrong?

She sniffed a few and then she lifted her head from under her pillow.

– You won't tell it anyone!

– I promise I won't!

– Pinky swear?

– Pinky swear! – and we grabbed each other's little finger.

– So… here is this guy, Michael… – I knew it! I knew it's a boy again. Last time it was Kyle, Ryan before him, and now it's Michael. – He was so nice to me in the last few weeks, and I thought… I thought I interest him. But now he is going to the prom with that bitch, Jenna Keller! Can you believe it? How could he choose her, she is a slut, she is just a … – and she was talking and talking. Her long blonde hair was jiggling in a ponytail behind her back and her blue eyes were sprinkling sparks! Her face was a shade redder then usually, because she was angry with that girl from her class. – … and I told Cameron to try to get her back and if he can I will go to the prom with Michael.

–Wait, who is Cameron? – totally confused.

– My partner on the prom…

– And you expected Michael to invite you to the prom while you already have a partner?

– … It sounds different from your mouth…

– Baby, you can't play with people's feelings! These are humans! So heres the thing: You go to school tomorrow, and you talk to Cameron and cancel the prom. Then you go and talk to Michael, that you canceled the date with Cameron because he doesn't mean more to you than a good friend. I you're lucky he's going to cancel the date with Jenna and invites you.

– And what if he isn't?

– Then you will stay at home, little lady, and you will tidy your room because it's a complete mess!

– Awh, no way, fuck you dad! – She screamed at me even she knew I was kidding.

– Hey, you can't talk to your father like this.

– I know, sorry – she apologized recently. – I'm just so into Michael, and I hate Jenna so fucking much!

– Don't use this word! It's fucking not feminine.

– But you just used it…

– Because I'm your father, I'm 42 years old and I'm not a girl. I don't know if you've noticed it…

– Yeah, you and Dad are the sexiest fathers in the school!

– Right? No, I'm just kidding, but it's lovely to finally hear your lovely opinion about your parents!

– This is not just my opinion! All of the girls in my class…

– Do I wanna know? – I interrupted her.

– I don't think… – She laughed at me.

– Alright. So you are gonna be okay with our plan? And if he won't invite you I'm sure you will find 5 other boys in a second to bring you to the prom. You are beautiful, darling!

– You are so understanding, Dad, thank you!

– It's because I love you! We all love you and We will always be here for you!

And I exited her room. I let out a big sigh. She has so many serious problems! – I thought.

– How is she? – Will asked me standing in the end of the stairs.

– She will be okay. A boy again and the upcoming prom.

– I knew it! And how are you?

– I'm alive!

– I'm glad. What about a…

– Last time you asked me "What about a…" we adopted Jamie. And if you…

– No, baby, it's not like that unless you get pregnant while we do what I wanted to mention…

– Wow, Horton, you are so fucking bad!

– Excuse me, who is Horton? I'm William Horton-Kiriakis! – And as he said these words love filled my heart fully.

– I love you, Will! – I hugged him and took a little kiss on his lips.

– I love you too, Sonny! – And he lifted me up and brought me to our room and closed the door. I bet you all know what happened after that…

**28 years later… **

**Will's POV**

– Hey Dad! Have you visited Daddy? – Jamie asked me. He was the exact facsimile of Sonny. Okay not the exact, but he is so similar. His dark hair, his chocolate brown eyes, his white skin, his strong shoulders… My son.

– Yes, I took some candles and fresh flowers to the vases. Is Arianna coming today?

– Yeah, I talked to her; she will be late, because she is taking care of Brian and Allison. Ben will finish in an hour and Andy will be here in a minute!

Brian and Allison are my grandchildren, Arianna's daughter and son. Her husband is a lovely man, Benjamin. Jamie is married to a guy who really looks like me his name is Andrew.

– Hi, Mr. Horton-Kiriakis! How are you feeling today? – Andrew asked me when he arrived. I was still overflowed when I heard the name: Horton-Kiriakis.

– Thank you Andy! I'm great as much as I can be! – I smiled at him. It was so hard for me to wake up this morning. My muscles are spastic and my eyes just watering all the time. I can't help it. This is not a happy day. This day will always be sad…

Because this day is the 3rd anniversary of Sonny's death. He passed away by a heart attack. We were married for 42 years and I loved every minute of it. I have beautiful memories and he is still living in my heart. Our life was wonderful and complete.

It's not that I don't miss him, because I do. I really do. Every day I wake up and I have to realize that the man who I loved the most in this world is gone. I won't see him wake up in front of me, I won't be able to grab his hand while we are walking. To kiss him whenever I want.

But I have something that makes me happy and gives me hope: we had an amazing life together. We travelled a lot, we raised up two fantastic children and we had everything. In the first few months after his last day was terrible. I couldn't eat, I couldn't breathe. He was my oxygen, my air. Now our kids and my memories are my breathing machines. Sometimes I hear him in my head saying:

"Hey, darling, I'm home!"

And I see him sit down next to me and kiss my cheek. We lace our fingers together and argue about what to watch in the TV.

As I look behind I know that I have no regrets.

I have no doubts.

I have nothing to say sorry for.

I have nothing to be sorrow about.

Because I found the love of my life and this is the most beautiful and generous thing that destiny could give me. I know he had been happy also by my side. Sonny will always be the dearest person to me even he is not here now. But I'm sure I will see him soon. And we will continue living the most beautiful Days of Our Lives and Deaths together.

_**THE END**_

6


End file.
